


The Evolution of Habits

by Bumbumrapido



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddles, Drabble, It made me write for the first time in years, It's literally all about cuddles, M/M, The new ep got to me guys, Yikes, ps I was super drunk hahaaaaa, what is that title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbumrapido/pseuds/Bumbumrapido
Summary: Tweek's late night visits to Craig started when they were young, and quickly became a habit.





	The Evolution of Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy what's up my dudes. I haven't written a fanfic in a looooong time, and I haven't written a South Park fic since I was like...13. But holy crap, Put It Down got me right in the heart. I'm SO happy right now. So of course that meant I had to get drunk and write this. Forgive me.

It hadn’t taken long for the habit to form.

When their relationship had started back in elementary school, Tweek’s late night visits had simply been ways for the both of them to let off steam. It had started with Tweek coming over late one night, screaming about his parents and the rest of the school, things that Craig (at the time) had written off as just paranoia, and maybe a bit too much coffee. Craig had relayed his own stories of his family, although they were much more vague and much less…loud…and from then on it became a sort of thing.

By middle school, things had shifted. Starting in 6th grade, Tweek began coming over without the fanfare. No more screaming, no more yelling. He would just crawl into bed with Craig, nudging his boyfriend awake, and begin telling him what was on his mind. The two of them would talk late into the night, sometimes so long that Craig’s alarm would go off before the conversation was over. The exhaustion the next day was worth it, in their minds.

By high school things had changed. While in their youth their parents had been more than willing to overlook the late night visits and unsupervised time together, that was no longer the case. Puberty had hit, and that meant curfews, leaving doors open, less time alone.

Of course that hadn’t stopped the two of them. Craig may not have been as artistically talented as Tweek, but he was more than capable of climbing up trees. More often than not, their days ended with Craig shimmying up the tree outside of Tweek’s window and crawling into bed with his boyfriend. The two of them would spend most of their time talking, and yes, occasionally experimenting, but in the end they were more than content to spend the night wrapped in each other’s arms.

Even now, attending college together in a shared apartment, the day isn’t over until they’re in one another’s arms. In bed, on the couch, occasionally on the floor after a small get together with their friends. It’s just a habit the two of them aren’t quite willing to break.


End file.
